Whatever It Takes
by Angel1
Summary: This story won't be continued if not wanted...
1. Whatever It Takes

Whatever It Takes  
By: Candy  
  
"I love you Sora, and I always will." Matt thought a million times to himself. He knew that she is dating Tai, but he can't stop thinking about her. Matt was so mixed up with his thoughts that he didn't hear the teacher call him.  
  
"MATTEW!!!!" The teacher yelled.   
  
"Yes, Mrs....um..um.." Matt tried to remember his teacher's name.   
  
"It's Mrs. Harry." Sora whispered to Matt.  
  
"Oh yeah, Hairly." Matt said while the whole class started to laugh.   
  
"DETENTION! After school with me!" The teacher said.  
  
"Ouch, that's gotta hurt. So what were you daydreaming about?" Sora asked.  
  
"Hehehehe......hehheheh.." Tai laughed really quietly trying not to burst out.   
  
"Tai!" Sora said not very amused.  
  
When school was over, Tai and Sora were walking home. Tai still couldn't get the scene where Matt got in trouble, out of his head. When they got to Sora's house Tai kissed her and she went into her house. When she got into her house her mom said that there was a message from the school.  
  
"Honey it's Mrs. Harry, she would like you to do her a favour, she told you to stay after school tomorrow to discuss it." Her mom said.  
  
"Okay, I'm going out with Tai today, I'll be back before nine." Sora said.  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
Everthing is going swell, I really miss Biyomon and the other digimons. It has been four years since we left the DigiWorld, it's strange even though we've stayed there so long I miss it. Everyone in our little group has grown up someway or another. Mimi now is an clothing designer, she is the one in our group that change the most. She is also dating Izzy. Well Izzy is now the riches kid in the world, he owns from every building to every store in Japan. He still is the adorable little kid I always knew. He is a bit I mean a lot taller since we were in the DigiWorld. Joe, well let's see he is still the same guy you always remember him to be, he hasn't really change, I could say he's more......I'll fill in that part later. T.K and Kari are now dating, I think that is so cute. Kari and T.K are like me and Tai when we were their age. They haven't really changed since the last time I saw them. I always saw those two as a cute pair of bunnies. Matt, well I think that he got over the over protective thing. He may look the same except older but he is still the same person in the inside. Well we are up to Tai, what can I say about Tai? *Thinks for about 5 minutes* I don't know what ot say about him, he hasn't really changed. He's still the sweetheart I always knew and loved. I still can't believe that he hasn't change his hair after four years.   
  
~~~Sora~~~  
  
Sora heard a knock on her door, she put her journal under her pillow and stood up to open the door. "I hope it's not Tai, it's too early and I'm not dress and ready." Sora thought. She opened the door and saw Matt.  
  
"Matt? What are you doing here?" Sora said a little embarssed cause she was only wearing a long t-shirt that went passed her knees. She quickly closed the door and grab a pair of shorts to put on. When she was done she opened the door again.   
  
"Sora, I have something to tell you. Can I come in?" Matt asked.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
  
I know it's short but here is the first chapter, tell me if you like this one or "The Price For Love." I know a lot of people who like the Matt/Sora/Tai love triangle. If you like this fanfic tell me who do you want Sora to end up with, who should Mimi end up with and who should Kari end up with.  
  
Candy ^_^  



	2. Whatever It Takes

Whatever It Takes  
By: Candy  
  
"Sure Matt." Sora said, letting Matt into her room. "So what's wrong?" She said.  
  
"I..I..think..." Matt said, he was stopped cause the phone rung.  
  
"It's for you honey, it's Tai." Sora's mom said.  
  
"Okay." Sora said, she ran over to grab the phone on the on her dresser. "Sorry Matt this will only take a minute." Sora said.  
  
"It's okay, take your time." Matt said.  
  
"You can sit down on my bed if you like." She said as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
Matt waited till she walked into the bathroom and than he sighed. "What am I doing here? Am I nuts, if Tai was here he would freak out." He said to himself as he looked around.  
  
"Tai! You can't do that, that's mean." Sora said when Tai told her his wonderful idea. "You gotta stop thinking of scaring people, especially Joe." She said.  
  
"Oh come on Sora, one tiny little scare than I will never do it again." Tai asked so innocently.  
  
"Tai, rememeber what you did to Mimi on Halloween? Or Izzy on Christmas? Or T.K and Kari on Valentine's Day? Don't forget Matt on New Year's?" Sora asked. She hears Tai laughing nonstop on the other line. "Tai?" Sora said.  
  
"Okay, I won't do anything. So are you ready?" Tai asked, still thinking of all the pranks he played on everyone.  
  
"Yeah, so when do you wanna pick me up?" She asked.  
  
"In five minutes okay, or less since I only like two houses away from you." Tai said acting smart.  
  
"Okay, see you than." She said.  
  
"I love you Sora." Tai said.  
  
"I love you to Tai, buh bye." She said as she hung up. When she hung up she put on a black slip dress, and walked out. "Oh Matt, I'm sorry I forgot your here. Sorry it took so long." She said.  
  
"It's okay, you look great, are you going somewhere with Tai?" Matt said.  
  
"Yup, we're going to this one resturant, it's hard to say the name." Sora said. "Matt did you wanna tell me something?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah..I mean no." He said in a sad tone. "I can't tell her, if I do than I don't know what." He said to himself.   
  
"Matt, you know you can talk to me right?" She said walking over to her bed where he was standing beside.  
  
"I..." Matt said starting to sit on the bed. He didn't know that she had a water bed so it surprised him when he sat down.   
  
"Matt! Watch out." Sora said as she grabbed his hands. She couldn't keep her balence so she fell on the bed, not to mention on top of Matt. She looked up and her eyes and Matt's eyes were locked.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Tai said as he opened her room's door.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2   
  
Sorry for ending it like this. You will have to wait for Chapter 3. ^_^ I am going to continue this fanifc than i will write the other one. Tell me what you think about this chapter. If you still like "The Price For Love" than tell me also.  
  
Candy  
  



	3. Whatever It Takes

Whatever It Takes (Chapter 3)  
By: Candy  
  
"Okay...if you weren't my bestfriend than this would look bad." Tai said.  
  
"Sorry, Sora." Matt said quickly getting off of Sora and blushing.  
  
"It's okay, so you said that you wanted to tell me something?" She said getting off the waterbed with a little help from Tai.  
  
"I was suppose to come over to ask you for help, with Math." Matt said quickly.  
  
"I can't help you right now, is it okay if you come over tomorrow, we could work on it together." Sora said.  
  
"Sure, I gotta get home and take care of T.K. Bye Sora, bye Tai." Matt said leaving Sora's room. "Smooth move Ishida, doing your math homework? What am I doing?" Matt said walking out of her house and headed home.  
  
"That was weird." Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, so hun are you ready to go?" Sora said.  
  
"Yep, Sora you look great." Tai said grabbing her hand, and kissed her.  
  
It was now 7:00pm and Sora and Tai were in the resturant, Tai was telling Sora all the things that he was going to do. She jsut sat there and smiled at his crazy ideas. "Tai will always be Tai, sometimes I wonder. I wonder if he is the one that I want to spend the rest of my live with, we are so different but we somehow seem to find each other." Sora thought.  
  
"Sora? Are you okay?" Tai asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, it's just....nevermind." Sora said.  
  
"What's wrong Sora, tell me please." Tai asked even more worried.  
  
"It doesn't matter Tai, it's jsut a thought." Sora said, hoping he won't bring it up again.  
  
"Sora, jsut tell me I'll understand or die trying." Tai said with a smile.  
  
"Tai...do you really think that being together is a....good thing?" Sora asked.  
  
Those words struck Tai like lightning, he was so shock that he felt like his blood has ran cold. "What are you saying, Sora?" Tai finally asked.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Izzy!!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"What?" Izzy yelled back.  
  
"I thnk that it's broken!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"WHAT? Not again Mimi." Izzy yelled. "I just fixed it."   
  
"Sorry!" Mimi yelled back.  
  
Izzy walked into his room, and looked at Mimi and his sixtyth computer. "Are you sure you want to learn computers?" He asked.  
  
"Yep, if you can do it I can do it." Mimi said with confiedent.  
  
"Oh brother." Izzy said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean? Are you making fun of me? That's it, I'm leaving." Mimi said running out of Izzy's house.  
  
"This is the sixyth computer she broke, and this is the nineth time she broke up with me. Boy am I lucky or what." Izzy said to himself.  
  
"Mimi was crying and running so fast that she didn't noticed that she bumped into Joe.   
  
"Hey Mimi what's wrong?" Joe asked.  
  
Mimi didn't say anything, she hugged Joe and cried in his arms. Joe just comfort her, this was the girl that he always wanted.   
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
I need ideas for Chapter 4 cause this was mainly for the fans and what they like so please review and tell me what you want in the story.  
  
Candy ^_^ 


	4. Whatever It Takes

Whatever It Takes (Chapter 4)  
  
"Tai...I think that we need some time apart..." Sora managed to say after a long silence.  
  
"I love you Sora, you know that don't you?" Tai asked softly.  
  
"I love you too Tai, but we need some time away from each other."   
  
"So this is good-bye?"  
  
"No! Tai I just some time for myself, than we could be together forever." Sora exclaimed.  
  
"I'm an all or nothing guy Sora. So what will it be?"   
  
"I'm sorry Tai...but..." Sora couldn't finish.  
  
"Well I guess it's good-bye than..."   
  
"Tai wait!" Sora yelled, but it was too late. Tai already ran out of the park. "What have I done? I wanted to be with Tai since the first day I met him, and now I am letting him go. I love you Tai, I really do." Sora said to herself as she started to cry.  
  
"Sora..." A familiar voice said.  
  
Sora's wiped off her tears and turned around to find Matt. "Hi Matt, what are you doing out here?" She asked.  
  
"I should be asking you that question! So where is Tai?" Matt asked cooly.  
  
"He's..."  
  
"Are you crying Sora...what happend?" Matt asked worried.   
  
"It's nothing really, I just got sand in my eyes." Sora lied.  
  
"What did Tai do to you? I'm going to kill him if he hurt you!"   
  
"Tai and I broke up." Sora said softly.  
  
"But...why Sora?" Matt asked.  
  
"Why can't he understand? I love him, but i need sometime alone to think about things." Sora said as she fought the tears.  
  
Matt saw that she was about to cry so he pulled Sora in his arms to comfort her. "Sora, it's okay. He'll soon see what he is losing." He said as he held Sora.  
  
"I don't think so Matt, he told me that it's all or nothing and he thinks I want nothing. He got really mad and...and I don't think he loves me anymore. Maybe I'm wrong for..." Sora was cut off by Matt's kiss.  
  
The kiss longer than it should have.  
  
"So you really love me huh? It's hard to believe that when you and my so called best friend is in each other's arm and kissing! You were right Sora, we aren't very good together!" Tai yelled as he watched the shocked faces of the one he loved and his best friend.  
  
***  
  
"Joe! You two timing, girlfriend stealing, pig headed bum! How dare you steal Izzy's girlfirend!" Amy Samson said. She is a brown hair, green eyes, 5'5 girl. She is slender and extremly bossy. She is in Izzy's computer class and has a huged crush on him. She vowed one day that Izzy would love her as much as she loves him.   
  
"Amy? What are you doing here? Why should you care if I am with Mimi? You don't even like me as a friend so what are you all of a sudden the jelous girlfriend?" Joe asked.  
  
"I know what she is doing here, she is trying to get Izzy's attention." Mimi said as she eyed Amy.   
  
"I am here to help Izzy in his time of need, and you...I am only dating you cause I promised your brother."  
  
"So I am only dating YOU cause I promised my brother!" Joe yelled.  
  
"Second of all, I am not jelous. I believe that you should take the pink headed bimbo, Izzy has no need for someone so useless like her."  
  
"What did you call me?" Mimi yelled.  
  
"So why does it matter that I am with Mimi again?"   
  
"Well to be honest, it doesn't. I love Izzy and didn't want a cheating pink pom pom to hurt his feelings. But from the looks of it, it seems they have broken up again, so I am ready to move in." Amy said with a smirk on her face. "Bye love birds!"  
  
"That was strange...and I thought that I was strange." Joe said with a smile.  
  
"Come on Joe, let's get something to eat." Mimi said as she looped her arms around Joe's. "You won't get away with this Amy! No one calls me a bimbo and gets away with it, I have Joe now. I don't need Izzy, she could have him." Mimi thought to herself. Deep in her soul, she knew that hurting Joe was not what she wanted. If Joe really loved her he would understand why she must have Izzy back!  
  
***  
  
"Hey T.k! Come and sit with us." A girl group yelled.  
  
"No sit with us!" A another girl group said.  
  
T.k just smiled and said he already got a table. He looked around and saw Kari and Davis at a table together, something inside of him stirred. He started to walk over to the table.  
  
"Come on Kari, we are so well suited." Davis said.  
  
"I can't Davis." Kari said as she tried to eat her sandwich.  
  
"Please, one date that's all."   
  
"I am already seeing someone!" Kari yelled as she got desperate.  
  
"Really? Who?" Davis asked as he eyed all the guys.  
  
"He's someone you don't know very well..."   
  
"I know a lot of people, just tell me the name." Davis demanded.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" T.k said as he sat down next to Kari.  
  
"It's T.k!" Kari said.  
  
"What?" Davis asked. "You said I don't really know him, I know T.k long enough. Are you just saying that?"   
  
"No, T.k is really my boyfriend." Kari siad.  
  
"Well are you?" Davis asked.  
  
T.k looked at Davis's evil look, and Kari's pleding eyes. "Yep, we're an item." He said as he put his arms around Kari. He looked back at Davis as he turned flaming mad, T.k tried to hide a smile. "Ummm...Davis..." He said as Davis was about to leave.  
  
"What!"  
  
'THUMP!'  
  
"Oww! What was the for?" Davis asked at he rubbed the bump on his head.  
  
"That was for trying to ask my girlfriend out, don't ever let me catch you doing it again!" T.k said with a smile as Davis stormed out in rage.  
  
"Thanks T.k, I owe you one." Kari said with a smile.  
  
After five minutes of peace and quite, a girl ran towards T.k and Kari. "I can't believe it , you two are actually going out? The whole school is talking about it!" The girl said.  
  
"The whole school?" T.k and Kari said in unision.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please tell me what you like more the T.k/Kari/Davis, Tai/Sora/Matt, or Izzy/Mimi/Joe love triangle so I can make their parts longer. Also tell me what you think of the story so far, I love to read your reviews.   
  
Candy 


End file.
